


love actually

by neufheures



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neufheures/pseuds/neufheures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble collection containing three Seventeen/Lovelyz pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. until i found you holding my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday gift for Dean!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo accompanies Myungeun to the convenient store.

It's cold outside, but Myungeun asks him to accompany her to buy some snacks at the convenient store. Wonwoo whines at first, refusing, but Myungeun comes into his room and pulls his snacks drawers open to show him how his reserve has depleted, succeeding in making him agree to go.

Wonwoo asks Myungeun what snacks she's going to buy and she lists around ten of them. Somewhere between snack #6 and snack #7, she hooks her arm around Wonwoo's. He quietly looks down at it, then at Myungeun who keeps listing out snacks, and smiles to himself.

Nearing the store, Myungeun starts singing a song Wonwoo isn't familiar with. So he hums along, despite not knowing what the next melody is. She is unfazed by his hums, even singing louder, and rests her head on his shoulder.

It's cold outside, but Wonwoo feels warm whenever Myungeun is near.


	2. little did i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokmin copies Sujeong's homework.

"Sujeong-ah! Where's your homework?"

Sujeong looks up from her phone to see Seokmin jogging to her seat, face flushed and terrified. She squints her eyes at him and takes out her book. He plops down next to her and grabs his book out of his bag before frantically flipping through both his and Sujeong's book. He copies down Sujeong's answers in a hurry, hasn't even taken his coat off, so every movement he makes resulting in his coat making loud noises from scraping against itself.

"Look, I don't mind you copying my homework," Sujeong starts as she throws a chip into her mouth. "But I never guarantee that my answers are correct."

Seokmin shakes his head but is still writing. "That's okay, as long as I have an answer." He turns his head slightly towards Sujeong and opens his mouth, but his eyes are still trained on the books. Sujeong picks the smallest chip in the bag and feeds Seokmin it. Seokmin makes a whining sound, but can't do anything since his focus is mostly on his homework.

Sujeong giggles. "I'll let you have the biggest one if you can finish copying before the bell rings," she says with confidence. Seokmin still has four equations to copy and the bell rings in two minutes. But even if Seokmin manages to complete his homework before the bell rings, just seeing his panicked face is enough entertainment for Sujeong.

(She adds an evil laugh right in Seokmin's ear for good measure.)


	3. i have you close (i'd never ask for anything more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol surprises Jiae in the morning.

Seungcheol's eyes catch sight of Jiae as soon as he steps into the school ground. He likes to think he has eagle eyes, but his friends tease him about only having them to locate Jiae. As the days go by, he thinks it might be true.

She's talking to her friends in front of the stairs, so he shoulders his backpack and quietly makes his way to her, who is still very engaged in a conversation. Her friends notice his appearance behind her but he puts his finger on his lips, telling them not to give him away. Jiae's talking about a nutcracker doll she saw last Sunday (on a date with Seungcheol, and of course he remembers that doll) and doesn't notice Seungcheol's hands slowly reaching closer for Jiae's waist. When he pokes her on both side of her waist, she jumps in surprise and turns around to find out who it is. Seungcheol pulls his hands and looks at anywhere but Jiae, but from the corner of his eyes, he can see Jiae scowling.

"Don't do that!" Jiae pouts and hits him in the shoulder. He laughs and hugs her close. Although she huffs in annoyance and her hands don't wind up on his shoulders like usual, she buries her head in his chest, and Seungcheol knows she's not angry at him.


End file.
